1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to computer system configuration management and more particularly relates to computer suspend-resume cycling.
2. Description of the Related Art
A computer is a complex system, frequently requiring configuration management to optimize operational efficiency. Timely application of hardware updates is one important dimension of computer operation, both to expand capacity and to improve functionality.
Although some hardware is amenable to a “plug-and-play” and/or “hot-swap” capability in which the hardware may be added or reconfigured without interrupting system operation, hardware changes in general tend to be disruptive and error-prone due to the manual intervention and hardware/software coordination that is required. Operation of the system is suspended, the configuration management is performed, and then system operation is resumed. Minimizing the disruption involved in this process remains an elusive goal.